A Choice
by Leah Max Black
Summary: Max and Fang are living their dream. The Flock is happy and they are engaged. Max is taken by Itex and something horrible happens. She is forced to choose between what she always wanted, and what she always feared. FAX. Lemon alert.


**I don't own anything. It all belongs to the genius known as James Patterson. This is my first FanFic in a long time, so please be honest and tell me if it sucks!**

POV: Max

I hadn't thought people like us could get married and live a normal life. I'd never thought that Fang would ask either. I mean, this is _Fang_ we're talking about, not some Mr. Emotional!

If you don't already know, I guess I should start out by saying that I'm a mutant freak. 98% human, 2% bird. Also I should say I'm engaged to my best friend. (also a mutant freak)

Even though we'd been unofficially "dating" for five years **(AN: she's 19)** I never dreamed he'd come up with the whole ring-in-a-box-and-he's-down-on-one-knee type of deal. I was so shocked when he purposed that I could only nod.

Since the flock had gone public in Antarctica, the press was all over "The Bird Kids". We were on magazine covers with the big stars like Miley Cyrus (Cue me choking) and Taylor Lautner (Go Team Jacob! What…I can like Twilight, can't I?) Of course, it didn't take long to be spotted wearing an engagement ring and voila, I was on the cover of US Weekly.

Personally, I don't get why everyone had to know that I'm getting married. Yeah, Bird Girl and Bird Boy are getting married…Why do they care? The only people it affects is me, him and our family.

The truth is…no matter how happy I am, I never expect it to last. Every day we're ready to run if we have to. And every day that Flyboys don't come for us only makes me more sure that they'll come the next day.

Fang and I live in a condo down the street from my mom. The rest of the flock is still living with my mom.

Moving away from my flock was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. We're over there constantly for food (since I can't cook very well), but obviously since Fang and I are a couple, we need our space. Now more than ever since we're engaged and going to college. Yep. You read it right. I'm going to college. I'm going to be a vet, just like my mom. Hey, it might come in handy sometime.

When I got home from class I immediately collapsed on the couch, my head landing in Fang's lap. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Hi" I muttered on his lips.

"Rough day?" He asked.

I nodded "Paparazzi."

He sighed heavily "Sorry"

I smiled faintly "Don't be. It's their damn fault."

He took my left hand in his "They didn't purpose to you"

I shrugged "They didn't give us wings either"

He frowned and I say up.

"Are we still going to my mom's for dinner?" I asked

"Yeah, six o'clock." He nodded. Good. I wouldn't have to cook.

"It's 4:00…what do you want to do?" I replied.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. "I can think of something"

I bit my lip, "So that's what you've been doing all day! You've been waiting for me, huh?" I smiled accusingly

"Mm...Maybe" He said, kissing me again, his lips moving down to my collarbone.

My hands moved to his biceps, making me feel safe and impressed at the same time.

We stumbled into the bedroom, falling back on to the bed the way we had so many times before. He cupped my face in his hands.

**() LEMON ()**

Every time he kissed me it still took everything I had not to run in the opposite direction.

Not because I don't love him…I do, but he's still my best friend and second in command of the flock. And jeopardizing that makes my feel really stupid.

My train of thought was broken as I felt him tug on my blouse. I took one look at him, and knew; he'd never break his promise and leave me again. I got lost in his eyes, no matter how cliché it sounds.

I slipped my shirt off, pulled his over his head and tossed it on the floor. I suppressed a sigh as his touch triggered electric sparks in my stomach. I nibbled on his neck, my hand going down to unzip his fly.

He kicked of his jeans and began to help me with my own.

Both of our underwear soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

I could feel him at my entrance.

"I need you" I whispered in his ear.

We fit together effortlessly. I couldn't feel or see anything that wasn't Fang.

Each thrust brought me closer to the edge, making my moan.

"Oh, god Fang."

"I love you Max"

"Fang! Oh, FUCK!" I yelled as I reached my climax. He followed within seconds.

I collapsed back onto the pillows, sweaty and panting. He gazed at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him, laying my head on his chest.

**() END OF LEMON ()**

I woke up with a start and shook Fang.

"We have to be at my mom's in 10 minutes!"

We jumped in the shower, and then scrambled around to pull on clothes. I smirked at him as we were running down the street.

"This is all your fault you know"

"and I'd do it again" He winked. _Fang_ winked. What's with that?

I smacked his arm and knocked on the door

**Did you like??? I must know or their will be know more story! Reviews are much appreciated…flames only allowed if you can't help yourself!**


End file.
